


NO TITLE YET

by StrangerGlades



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, he deserves to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerGlades/pseuds/StrangerGlades
Summary: Ever since the Losers dealt with IT, everything had gone downhill. They all experienced nightmares though some had it worse than others (Stan mainly). They all decided they've had enough with Derry and its multiple mysteries, and decided to run away somewhere else instead. Bill got to choose where they went, of course. 'Where?' You ask. Hawkins. Hawkins, Indiana.





	1. HEY

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all good at writing but I am literally OBSESSED with crossovers between the two fandoms so I decided it would be fun if I created one myself. No hate, please. If you don't like my writing or a ship, do not comment. Just simply stop reading. You aren't forced to read my work or any work so there really is no reason to hate on anyone.

I really writing my story but I am very insecure about writing so it takes me ages to do it. I don't want this story to delete since it's a draft so I'm publishing this, Once I have the first chapter complete, I'll delete this. My updates might not be that frequent just as a heads up. My school is very strict about education so I will have homework to do most of the time or some other thing. I'll write whenever I have the time.


	2. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SELF-HARM/ABUSE WARNING.

Fear. Such a funny thing. It's not a thing itself but more so multiple things. An endless amount of variations. And although it may be 'just an emotion', fear will always win, even against the bravest of beats. Fear always wins. Always.

* * *

**D E R R Y** **,** **M A I N E**

 

**R I C H I E**

I screamed as the shards of glass dug into my skin. "You fucking fag! You're a disappointment! You can't do anything!" My 'father' yelled at me as he delivered the first punch to my ribs. Then another, and another, and another. The punches kept coming as black spots entered my vision. I quickly pushed them away. You can't black out Richie. Stay awake. After a couple minutes and a few extra kicks, Wentworth was soon passed out on the sofa, a brand new beer bottle in his hand. I tried to sit up but winced as I felt pain in my ribs. Shit, they're probably broken. I stayed on the floor as I tried to move my other limbs, finding out that I could move my arm best of all, despite the shards of glass still embedded there from the last beer bottle. I sucked in a deep breath, and clutched onto the walls, trying to stand up. I moaned slightly at every movement but I eventually managed to stand up after a minute or so. I stared at the house and all the damadge. Blood was on the walls. Most likely mine but whether it was from today or not, I couldn't tell. It looked quite old. Probably last week's or something. I hobbled over to the front door with one set place in mind. Ed's house. He's the best at fixing me up when Wentworth got even more voilent than usual. I gribbed the door handle, and opened it as quite as possible. I knew that Wentworth will be passed out for a couple more hours minimum but I wasn't taking any chances. I ran, more so limped at a slow pace, to Eddie's house. I tried to go faster as I caught sight of the dreaded Neilbolt house. I limped faster as I started feeling light headed, my head pounding with memories and probably a concussion.

 

_"Richie. Come play with the clown."_

 

I froze as I stared at the house. I recognised the voice a Betty Ripsom's but that's not possible. We killed it. That bastard isn't here for another 27 years of my goddamn life.

 

_"Richieeeeee"_

 

Okay, that sounded like Patrick.

 

"Rich?"

 

Wait? Eddie?

 

"Richie! What happened to you?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was as if the voices vanished. Like they were never there from the start. I turned 'round to see Eddie standing there, cast and all.

 

"I'm fine, Ed's. Just my Dad showing how much he loves his son." I joked as I tried to make the smaller boy smile.

 

"You are coming with me right now, Richard Tozier. I am not letting him you go untreated." He grabbed my arm gently, making sure not to touch any of my injuries while doing so, and practically dragged me all the way to his house which wasn't that far now. "You're lucky Mommy isn't home otherwise she would go crazy if she found out you were in the house." I decided not to argue with my best friend -and crush- and allowed Eddie to tend to my wounds once we had entered the house and into the small bathroom. I stared at the smaller boy, noticing all the small details. How he stuck his tongue out slightly when tending a wound; How his forehead would crease slightly each time he saw a new bruise; How he took his time with gentle, soft strokes as he applied medicine to the cuts; How he placed his hand slightly higher than usual on my knee. I stared at everything the boy did. Eddie stared up at me and that was when I fully knew I was completely and utterly fucked. Eddie was unintentionally placed between my legs as he tended to a graze when he felt eyes piercing his skin. Now, with Eddie in such a position, hands placed on my legs, I felt like I was the one with asthma. "Rich, you ok?" The hand moved up further, although I'm not sure Eddie meant to move his hand, and I blushed lightly. Any higher and I would be in a really bad situation.

 

"Fine. Completely fine." I kept my voice as steady as possible. Eddie smiled slightly before moving back down to his work as I let out a long breath. Eddie Kaspbrak will be the death of me.

* * *

 

**S T A N**

I cried as I cut my wrist although I wasn't crying because it hurt. Ever since IT, I've become so useless. I'm scared of the lightest thing. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. I grazed the razor over my wrists again and again as the blood coated the once white sink a deep red. I stopped after I couldn't find a spot that wasn't littered in cuts or scars and just sat on the floor. I'm so stupid. I'm the stupid, queer, jew nobody gives a shit about. Not even my over father is proud to have me as a son. I mean, who would? I reached up for the bandages, wrapping them tightly around my arms once the bleeding had subsided, bringing my long sleeves back down my arms. I walked into my neat bedroom and plopped onto the bed. I just wanted to sleep and escape reality. Only a second before I fell into a deep slumber the phone rand downstairs. I sighed. My father was at the synagogue and my Mom was out grocery shopping so that left me with answering the phone. I dragged my body down the stairs and to the phone. "Hello. Uris Residence. Stanley speaking." I recited the phrase I had to use whenever answering.

 

"Stan! I-I was wondering if yuh-you wah-wanted to go to qu-quarry later today. I'm asking all the losers but E-Eddie said he and Richie can't m-make it." Bill's muffled voice came through the phone making a small smile creep onto my face.

 

"Strange. They love going to the quarry." I wondered aloud before I realised about the bandages on my arms. Quarry meant swimming and swimming meant shirtless. I can't go.

 

" Maybe their fuh-fucking," Bill said as a joke, a breathy chuckle following.

 

"Maybe." I laughed slightly. "I can't go to the quarry today. Sorry, Bill. My dad wants me in the synagogue." I lied. Bill sighed on the other side of the phone and I could imagine the sadness on his face, his lips moulded into a small frown.

 

" You sure you can't go?" Bill questioned making me feel guilty. I hated lying, especially to Bill.

 

"I might be able to go. My Dad said we could go tomorrow instead." I said without thinking.

 

"Great! We'll be muh-meeting there at 2. Bye!" Bill's voice rang through the speaker before I could fix my mistake and hung up. Shit. I looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what to do. I could go but just not go into the water but that would be quite suspicious. Or I could bail but then Bill would get upset. I sighed. Bill Denbrough will be the death of me.

* * *

**H A W K I N S , I N D I A N A**

 

**M I K E**

"El? You there? It's day 100. I miss you." I said into the intercom. "Mom and Dad are still fighting. Something about Derry, I don't know." I paused for a second. "I hope you're okay. I hope you're getting this message. Just let me know if you're safe. I won't do anything. _Please._ " I waited for an answer even though I knew I wouldn't receive one. I turned the radio off and walked away. No point in wasting any more of the day. I sat in the fort, wondering what to do. The party and I could go to the arcade but then I would have to use Nancy's money.

 

"MICHEAL!" My mom yelled from upstairs, "COME HERE PLEASE." I yelled back a simple 'COMING!' before making my way to where they were.

 

She and Dad were sat at the table. "What's going on?" I questioned, confused at their serious faces.

 

"We have something to tell you." She looked at Dad who somehow was eating chicken, " _I_ have something to tell you." She rephrased. I nodded, wondering what it could possibly.

 

"You're adopted and you have a twin."

 

"Wait, what!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter and really late and I am SO sorry. Just to give you an image of what's happening so far.


End file.
